For Centuries Longer
by SoManyFandoms OwO
Summary: It's been ages since his human and his family last visited, but Alpha isn't quite sure how long. Then one day, a familiar sound prompts him to visit the surface once again. He meets two special vikings who make him realize that so much has changed in the time that he has been absent from his human companions. Alpha must learn that, maybe it's time to truly move on.


**Hello! This is just a quick drabble that I came up with. I hope you enjoy! Remember to favorite, follow, and review as well.**

* * *

Alpha's ear-flaps twitched. He sat up in his nest, studying the noise that had just caught his attention. Next to him, his mate stirred in her sleep. He crooned reassuringly, which seemed to lull her back into deep slumber.

He heard it again: the sound of something cutting through water. It was… unnatural, and it came from far above. He knew this sound, and he had associated something with it a long time ago. It took him a moment to remember. Then it hit him. This was the sound of humans, and their less-than-convenient substitute for flight. Alpha rose to his feet.

Away from the day cycle of the surface, the dragons were welcome to follow whatever sleep schedule they wanted. However, most of the dragons kept the same one as Alpha did, correlated loosely to the surface. As such, the Hidden World was eerily quiet. Not a dragon glided through the air, and the only noise came from the rustling of other dragons within their nests. The dimly lit environment revealed bioluminescent plants, dragons, and eggs.

Alpha briefly stretched his large black wings, then took to the air. He climbed silently towards the surface. A few moments later, the dull murmur of the waterfalls increased to become a roar in his ears. He was close. He shot into the vast expanse of sky, something he not seen in a long, long time. Puffs of white cloud dotted the beautiful blue. The light almost blinded him. It wasn't long before he located the source of the noise he had detected from his nest.

It was… what did the humans call it? It was a bunch of trees shaped in a way that would keep anything inside it cozy and relatively dry, but Alpha had learned the hard way that fire was not good for it. He had earned himself one hell of a lecture from his human that day. One of these such things, called a "boat," Alpha remembered, was drifting towards him.

Every bit of Alpha's body tingled with anticipation. The boat could either be a bad sign, like bad humans, or it could be a good one. It could be his human! His boy, the one he had been forced to leave a long time ago could be back to visit him. Oh, Alpha had missed him. He was the King of Dragons, but no one could quite replace the bond he had had with the boy.

The boat smelled familiar. His nose told him that it would be safe enough to approach, so he did just that. On the boat were two humans. They were oddly familiar, but Alpha couldn't quite place them yet. He landed on the boat and growled, just in case.

The closer one, a tall, skinny, blond-haired man with bright green eyes, held out his hands toward Alpha. "Toothless!" he cried, "Don't you remember me?"

Alpha didn't understand a thing he was saying, but he did remember his old name. His boy had given him that name! All the humans had called him that. However, the human was still unfamiliar to him. He growled again just in case.

"It's me, Nuffink!" The man turned away, his hand outstretched towards him. Alpha watched him, warily.

"You can trust us," the second one said, this one a slightly shorter female with familiar auburn hair and icy blue eyes. "It's us, Zephyr and Nuffink. Remember us? We used to visit you, with Mom and Dad."

Alpha took a closer look at them. The woman looked distraught, and the man, the man reminded him of his human. He was muttering under his breath. "Come on, come on!"

It was the similarity of their voices that sent the waves of realization crashing over him. This was his human's offspring! He had brought them to him with his own mate, that blond girl, many times, a long time ago! That's right, they had called them Zephyr and Nuffink.

As soon as the truth hit him, Alpha rushed forward to meet Nuffink's hand, and then he bounded over to slobber all over his sister. "Toothless!" she chuckled.

Alpha sat up. These two, they looked almost as old as his human had been the last time they had visited. Speaking of which, where was their father? He scampered wildly on the deck of the boat, sniffing for the scent of his human.

"He's looking for Dad," Nuffink said quietly.

Zephyr just sighed and approached Alpha. "Dad's not- Hiccup's not here, Toothless," she whispered. "Toothless, you look about as young as you did when we last saw you. I guess we age a lot faster than you do. You'll probably outlive us, which is reassuring, but also incredibly terrifying."

Alpha sat up excitedly at the mention of his human, but the tone of Zephyr's voice caused him to hesitate.

She continued, "I've been the chieftess for a while now, and I've got children of my own, too. I think you might like them, Toothless, but dragons were already fading from our culture and Dad said… Dad said that it might be better to let them be forgotten. So, I… didn't bring them here."

"Same with me, too," Nuffink murmured. "Well, not the chieftess part, but everything else is true for me as well."

Zephyr straightened a little bit. "But, I have drawings of them. Dad did them, when they were younger." She showed the sketches to Alpha, and he felt his heart ache with the familiar smell of charcoal scratches. Even his human's scent lingered on the pages.

Alpha noticed that the breaths of the humans became ragged and labored. He looked up to see droplets forming on the corners of their eyes. He nudged them, concerned. He didn't get why they were sad.

"Dad's gone, Toothless," Nuffink said, defeatedly. "He passed about half a moon ago. He wasn't going to last much longer after Mom… after Mom died but…"

"He wanted to come and say goodbye, Toothless," Zephyr added in between sobs. "He wanted to, so badly, but he just… ran out… ran out of time."

Now, the two of them were crying freely. Alpha still didn't understand a word that they said, but their news was beyond that. He understood their message just fine. His human, Hiccup, wasn't coming back to visit him. He was never going to, ever again.

Zephyr gestured towards his tail. "At least you'll always have a part of him with you."

Alpha blinked and looked away from them. Right now, they reminded him too much of Hiccup.

_Hey, bud… do you remember me?_

_Do you trust me, bud?_

_You're my best friend._

Sometimes Toothless didn't need to understand the sounds coming out of his human's mouth to understand what he was saying to him. Those words held a special place in his heart. But now… there could be no Toothless without Hiccup. Not in the truest and simplest way.

So, Toothless took off and flew towards the great waterfall and the Hidden World, where he would rule as Alpha, and stay as Alpha, for centuries.

Of course, the days he spent with his boy and the humans would always be there, buried deep inside his heart From this day on, however, they would no longer be memories for Toothless to dwell on, instead, they would be a part of him. That way, Hiccup would live on in his world of dragons for centuries longer.

* * *

**I don't know, I just really like the idea of Night Furies and Furies in general living for centuries. Although this is just a one-shot drabble thing, there might be a sequel-ish thing that's a two, maybe three-shot. Once again, thanks for checking this out and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!**


End file.
